


Double Duty

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Double Penetration, F/F, G!P, Jealousy, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: With Tevos unavailable when both Aria and Shepard go into rut, Liara has plenty to deal with, especially since she still has a few unresolved feelings about the end of her bondmate's mission to Omega to work through.





	Double Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is story comes from a prompt on Rae's Pateron that we wrote together, and is set in an A/B/O AU of The Best Entertainment universe. It is also utter filth, even by our standards, so we hope you like it.

“Are you sure this isn’t an inconvenience?” Tevos asked, her holographic face the picture of concern.

Liara waved away the question. ‘Inconvenient’ was usually a very appropriate adjective for Aria T’Loak, but in this instance, it didn’t apply. “I promise it isn’t, Thea. You and Aria are always welcome at the T’Soni estate, although I do appreciate it when you give notice first.” Royalty that she thought she was, Aria had a tendency to just show up without forewarning and assume everyone else would rearrange their schedules for her.

The miniature image of Tevos sighed with relief. “I appreciate this, truly.”

“So you’ve said.” Liara folded her arms, shifting her weight back and adopting a confident smirk. “You know, you are the only Council member with the ability to ask the Shadow Broker for a favor, instead of merely performing favors for me.”

Tevos laughed. “Feeling rebellious today are we, Liara? Aria will enjoy that.”

A shiver ran down Liara’s spine, and she hoped she wasn’t blushing too visibly. Although she was ostensibly hosting the alpha as a favor to Tevos, she had to admit there were plenty of benefits for her as well: benefits that would likely leave her sore by the end of the weekend, but hopefully very satisfied as well.

“I see you won’t need any assistance getting in the right frame of mind,” Tevos said, “although I don’t envy you. Dealing with  _ two _ alphas in rut is a lot to ask of any omega.”

Liara ran her tongue over her lower lip, forcing herself to meet and hold Tevos’s gaze. “Actually, I think you  _ do _ envy me, Thea.”

“A little,” Tevos admitted. “My heats and Aria’s ruts are some of the only vacations I allow myself to have, but I simply couldn’t get away this time.”

“Don’t worry about Aria,” Liara said. “As old as she is, I’m sure she’s learned how to share.”

Tevos rolled her eyes. “She assures me that she has a theoretical understanding of the concept. However, I haven’t seen much evidence to support that claim.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” Liara gave Tevos a wave, reaching to shut off the call via the haptic interface. “Have a pleasant working vacation.”

“Of the two of us, I believe you’ll be busier,” Tevos drawled. “And don’t let Aria intimidate you just because I’m not there, either. If she misbehaves, send her to her room to masturbate.”

Liara stifled a snort. Aria was infamous for pushing boundaries, but when it came to sex, she always held to them when given firm direction. “No need to worry,” she repeated. “Besides, I’ll have Shepard to help me keep an eye on her.”

“Shepard... I’m not sure how much she’ll help you. Aria brings out the mischievous side of her.”

_ Not to mention the competitive one.  _ “Goodbye, Thea,” Liara said aloud, ending the call at last. She straightened her lab coat, attempting to regulate her breathing. Her body, all too aware of how she planned to spend the evening, had already produced several uncomfortable reactions. Her nipples had stiffened beneath her undershirt, and her leggings felt uncomfortably damp.

Ignoring her mild discomfort, Liara left her office and entered the hallway. There was no sign of Shepard and Aria on the second floor, so she descended the long spiral staircase that led to the first, suspecting she might find them in the kitchen. She heard the alphas before she saw them, laughing and most likely drinking, judging by the volume of their voices.

“I still can’t believe you rushed that sniper nest by yourself,” Shepard said. “I mean, how many troopers were up there? Five? Six?”

“No more than four,” Aria declared dismissively. “Not enough for me to worry about. Besides, I knew you would take out at least one of them while I drew their attention.”

“I got two, as I recall.”

Aria let out an approving snort.  “Well then, here’s to back-up you can count on.”

Liara walked into the room in time to see her bondmate clink her beer against Aria’s. The two of them sat across from each other at the kitchen table, and judging by the empty bottles surrounding them, they’d been there for some time.

Still, their biotics and Shepard’s cybernetics meant that it took a lot for either of them to get drunk. Shepard’s eyes were clear and her smile bright when she turned toward Liara. “Hey there, sweetheart. You finished with work?”

“For tonight. It seems you two have been keeping yourselves amused in my absence.”

“Just reminiscing,” Aria said.

Shepard laughed. “And by reminiscing, she means reliving the time Queen Aria misplaced her kingdom and needed my help getting it back.”

Aria shook her head. “You try having your home invaded by half of Cerberus. Besides, I made sure to compensate you for your assistance.” She threw in a leer, and though Shepard grinned, Liara winced internally.

It wasn’t that she was still angry at her bondmate over the kiss she’d shared with Aria after the battle to retake Omega. It had happened in the heat of the moment, and since then, she, Shepard, Aria, and Tevos had done a great deal more than just kiss. And yet, something about the incident nagged at her. Shepard and Aria might have been forgiven, but it would be nice if they weren’t so eager to relive that particular shared adventure.

Before Liara could brood any further, Aria continued. “Did Thea say when she’d be joining us?”

“Unfortunately, she’s been delayed by Council business,” Liara replied, taking perhaps a bit too much pleasure in the way Aria’s face fell. Although Aria tried to conceal her distress, no alpha wanted to be without her mate during a rut. Liara let her twist for a moment before adding, “I assured her I could take care of your little problem.” She took a step closer, a sultry smile on her face. An idea of how to deal with her irritation was forming in her mind, one that could be satisfying in a variety of ways.

Aria responded with a smirk of her own, but just as Liara had expected, Shepard wasn’t as pleased. “What about me?”

“Oh, I’m sure I can manage both of you,” Liara told them. “Assuming you can keep me properly motivated.”

“Properly motivated? You’re feeling mouthier than usual, T’Soni.” 

Aria chuckled at her own observation, but Shepard outright laughed. “Hardly. You always bring out that side of her.”

Liara sidled closer to her bondmate, running her fingers over the back of Shepard’s hand. “That she does, although you have your own special ways of annoying me as well.”

Shepard’s freckled face was the picture of unfairly maligned innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“So you don’t drive like a drunken krogan?” Aria said. Her rut hadn’t taken hold yet, but it was definitely close. At such a short distance, Liara got a strong whiff of the alpha’s pheromones, and though the scent made shiver, she avoided giving any outward signs. The idea of making Aria work for it just a little ‘tickled her fancy’, to use one of Shepard’s English idioms.

“I believe that mocking Shepard’s driving is a privilege best reserved for bondmates,” she replied, giving Aria a wry look.

“Tell that to Garrus and Tali,” Shepard grumbled.

“Neither Garrus nor Tali has kissed you.”

Liara hadn’t meant for that to slip out, but when it did, she was more than slightly annoyed with herself. It was such a  _ stupid  _ thing to dwell on, considering how her relationships with Shepard, Aria, and Tevos had evolved since the war, but it was too late to take it back.

Predictably, Aria pounced on her moment of weakness. “Is that why you’re all huffy, T’Soni? And Shepard was claiming it was my company.”

“That is most certainly a contributing factor,” Liara said, perhaps a bit too defensively.

“You’re not denying it, though.” Shepard arched an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest. “Don’t tell me you’re still jealous?”

“I am not,” Liara insisted.

“Come on. You can lie to the rest of the galaxy, but not to me.”

With an annoyed look at Aria, who seemed delighted by the direction their conversation had taken, Liara came clean. “Perhaps. Slightly.”

“It happened years ago!” Shepard said through a laugh. “And  _ she _ kissed  _ me.” _

“You liked it,” Aria quipped.

“Not the point.”

Liara shook her head. “That is very much the point, Shepard.”

“You like kissing Aria too,” Shepard said, jutting her chin out. Her scent strengthened, and Liara wondered whether it was a good idea to challenge her while she was already on edge. It was a risky proposition, but also undeniably appealing. Rarely did Shepard display the same prowling edge of danger that made up Aria’s very essence, except perhaps on the battlefield. But for once, Liara was acutely aware of just how predatory her mate could be in the right sort of mood.

Shepard wasn’t the only one. Aria’s dark eyes flashed, and when she smiled, she showed teeth. “In all kinds of interesting places.”

“That’s true,” Shepard agreed, her words carefully measured. She fixed her gaze on Liara, who couldn’t suppress a shudder. “Is that what’s bothering you, little omega? Do you wish you’d come along so Aria would’ve kissed you too?”

“I was jealous of her kissing you,” Liara said. “Not you kissing her.”

Aria made a show of licking her lips. “I think it was both. Don’t you, Shepard?”

Shepard nodded her agreement. “I do.”

They both stared at her. 

Liara had to admit, her interest was piqued. As the conversation grew steadily more suggestive, her plan was crystallizing, a plan to keep both alphas’ full attention on her, at least for a little while. They were on the cusp of their ruts anyway, which meant this was the perfect opportunity to assert her own unique form of dominance.

_ Alphas like to believe they’re in charge, but we omegas know it’s not that simple. And tonight will be a good time to prove it. _

“And is there something wrong with an omega envying the sight of two virile alphas kissing each other?” she asked. “We have needs too, you know.”

“Oh, we definitely know,” Aria said. “But it’s a short road from envy to enjoyment, T’Soni.”

“A very short road,” Shepard agreed. She reached down to adjust her pants, and Liara’s eyes widened. The motion drew her gaze straight to the bulge between Shepard’s legs — an unsurprising response, but one that made her swallow a gasp nonetheless. Warmth blossomed in her core, staining the thin fabric of her underwear.

Not to be outdone, Aria stood from her chair, sliding her thumbs through her belt loops and showing off her cock as well. Its outline strained beneath her tight leather pants, and it took everything Liara had not to squirm. “What do you propose we do about your bondmate’s jealousy, Shepard?”

“I believe that’s up to me, isn’t it?” Liara glanced between the two alphas, pleased to note that they were watching her like a pair of hungry varren eyeing a pyjak… only she had no intention of being easy prey. She unfastened the top button of her lab coat, allowing the collar to fall open.

Aria’s forehead tattoo rose, and her nostrils flared, an indication that she had picked up on Liara’s scent. “If you have an idea in mind, tell us.”

Liara pretended to consider her options, although she already knew exactly what she wanted. If Shepard and Aria’s kiss all those years ago had made her jealous, she could only imagine how envious the two alphas would be, watching her use her mouth on a cock that wasn’t theirs. She could even switch back and forth and get them both properly riled up.

_ It’s no less than they deserve. _

Liara found and held Aria’s eyes. “Sit back down.” The alpha gave her a skeptical look, and Liara added, “Unless you’d like Shepard to get my undivided attention.”

A low growl came from Aria’s throat, but she did as she’d been told. Once she was seated, Liara raised a glowing hand. She took hold of the two chairs with her biotics, dragging them across the floor toward her. There were simpler ways to have moved everyone into their proper positions,  but the display of power was deliberate. Liara wanted to remind the alphas who was setting the pace right now.

Once Shepard and Aria were where she wanted them, Liara bent down to give her bondmate a kiss. In spite of the hunger she tasted on Shepard’s lips, it was a gentle gesture, and Liara made sure it stayed that way. She wanted to remind Shepard that no matter where the evening went, they loved each other, now and always.

Shepard understood perfectly, giving Liara a loving smile. The affection there was reassuring, but once Liara dropped to her knees, her thoughts swiftly moved from romantic to carnal. Both Shepard and Aria were straining against their pants, their considerable lengths clearly visible in this position.

Both alphas were alluring, but Liara had to choose a place to start.  _ Aria did sit down when I told her to. That deserves some recognition. _ Turning toward Aria, Liara placed her hands on the alpha’s legs. The muscles tensed beneath her palms and Liara savored the feeling of that coiled power, knowing the uses it would be turned to soon enough.

Her appreciation drew a frustrated rumble from Aria. “What are you waiting for?”

“Have some patience.”

Liara moved on to Aria’s erection, but only to trail a single finger over the bulge. It twitched, and Liara decided she liked this game, especially when she noticed the alpha’s hands digging into the arms of the chair. Aria’s urge would be to seize control of the encounter, but she was resisting it. Even in this state, she was smart enough to know that would only get Liara to shift her attention to Shepard.

As a reward, Liara unbuttoned Aria’s pants, freeing her length at last. There was already a wet spot on the front of her boxers, and the scent of the alpha made Liara’s mouth water. She reached inside, easing Aria out through the fly. The shaft was hot in her hands, pulsing with the force of the alpha’s desire.

“Oh, my,” Liara said, summoning up a bit of her old, wide-eyed naivete for effect. “Isn’t that interesting?” Without waiting for a reply, she dipped low, drawing the head of Aria’s cock between her lips.

The response was both immediate and satisfying. Aria let out a long sigh of relief, while a gasp came from the other chair. Shepard had plenty of experience with Liara’s mouth, and she was no doubt imagining all the things Aria was experiencing.

Liara traced her tongue over a vein on the underside of Aria’s shaft, and was rewarded with a jump of the alpha’s cock. She tasted the salty tang of Aria’s precome, and it took a real effort not to suck harder in hopes of earning more. And yet, the feeling of control was too good to give up, and so Liara bobbed up and down on the lengthy cock slowly. It was enough attention to give Aria pleasure, but not to push her to the brink.

It wasn’t long before Aria’s instincts took hold. She seized the back of Liara’s crest in one hand, urging her downward, but instead of allowing herself to be pushed, Liara withdrew. A choked sound came from Aria, but Liara had already turned toward Shepard.

“Come on, T’Soni,” Aria whined.

“Now, now, I can’t neglect my mate, can I?”

Liara ignored Aria’s sulking and set about unfastening Shepard’s fly. Her bondmate groaned with relief at being freed from the confinement of her pants and boxers, and Liara licked her lips as she considered the second cock before her.

Similar in size — Aria was maybe half an inch longer, while Shepard was gifted with slightly more girth — the main difference between the two alphas was in color. Over the years, she had become quite fond of Shepard’s reddish-pink skin tone. It wasn’t just any alpha’s cock, but  _ her  _ mate’s cock… which gave her a sense of ownership over it, silly though that seemed, even in her own head.

It didn’t seem quite so silly as she drew it into her mouth, allowing Shepard to cup the back of her crest and push down. She gave her bondmate a little more leeway than she had allowed Aria, mostly because Shepard usually displayed politer behavior — but where she gave an inch, Shepard took a mile. It seemed Aria’s greediness had rubbed off, or perhaps she was just impatient after being made to wait, but Shepard pushed toward the very back of Liara’s throat, trying to bury herself as far as possible.

Although taking Shepard that deep wasn’t uncomfortable, Liara couldn’t allow it. She wrapped her fist around the base of Shepard’s shaft to give herself some more breathing room, then drew up along the throbbing length, enjoying Shepard’s whimpers of disappointment. Once the spongy head popped free of her lips, Liara smirked up at Shepard and said, “Don’t make me switch back before you’ve even had your turn.”

Shepard huffed, but removed her hands from Liara’s head and placed them on her thighs instead, fingers curling unhappily. Pleased by her mate’s obedience, Liara resumed her work, focusing intently on Shepard’s tip. The decision was partially practical, since Shepard was most sensitive there, but also selfish. She adored Shepard’s strong taste and when she sucked the pulsing head, a steady stream of wetness fell onto her tongue.

“Mm.”

Liara noted the low noise of pleasure coming from beside her, but didn’t turn to Aria right away. She maintained her focus on Shepard, using her hand and mouth in tandem, taking careful note of the way Shepard’s abdominal muscles clenched as she tried to prevent herself from thrusting. But when another moan came from Liara’s left, louder than the first, she couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer. 

Without stopping, she flicked her eyes sideways and a wave of heat washed through her belly as she caught sight of Aria’s fist pumping up and down her length. The purple shaft looked even harder and heavier in Aria’s hand, nearly drooping under its own weight, and the tip was smeared with glistening precome.

_ It seems my plan is working. She certainly seems desperate enough. _

“You look like you’re two seconds away from bursting, Shepard,” Aria said in a low growl. “Why don’t you go ahead and fill T’Soni’s pretty mouth? Then I can  _ really _ enjoy myself.”

That comment earned a snarl, and Liara felt another inch of cock slide past her lips as Shepard’s hand returned to the back of her neck, pushing despite being told not to. “Wait your turn. I did.”

Liara shook off Shepard’s grip and lifted her head. “You are not, however, very good at following directions.” She took her bondmate’s hand and moved it back to the arm of the chair. “I warned you about this.”

“Hey,” Shepard protested, but Liara didn’t pay her any mind. Instead, she turned back to Aria.

“Let’s see if you can do better.”

From her position, Liara couldn’t actually  _ see _ the mocking grin Aria was giving Shepard, but she felt it all the same. Aria let go of her cock, and Liara’s hand took her place. The long shaft twitched when she took hold of it, and the first pass of her tongue came away with even more precome than before.

Aria let out a pleased moan, but the one that came from Shepard was pure disappointment. “Come on, sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t easy for Liara to deny her bondmate, especially when she sounded so desperate. Still, Shepard had given up the right to be the one finishing in her mouth, so instead Liara wrapped a hand around Shepard’s shaft and began stroking. It wasn’t simple to find a good rhythm while also sucking Aria, but Liara had practice, and besides, the two alphas were close to the edge already.

They let out a steady stream of groans as Liara pleasured them, sounds that made her azure pulse. Being the focus of so much raw desire had melted away her earlier irritation, replacing it with lust of her own. Now, she was the one they wanted.

In fact, they wanted her so much that they were losing control. Shepard was thrusting into her grip, while Aria’s hips rocked back and forth, desperately seeking to go deeper. This time, Liara obliged. She formed a tight seal with her lips and sucked hard, using what remained of her coordination to pump Shepard faster.

Both cocks throbbed with need, but it was Aria who tipped over first. She let out a long sigh, and Liara savored the first pulses of the alpha’s climax as they poured into her mouth. “Fuck, yes. Swallow it all,” Aria groaned, and Liara was pleased to do just that. She didn’t get to sample Aria’s thick flavor as often as Shepard’s, and she swallowed it down eagerly, enjoying the contrast.

Shepard peaked mere moments later, before Aria had even finished. Liara felt her bondmate’s cock tense in her hand, and then hot spurts of come hit her cheek, rolling down over her fist as well.

As much as she enjoyed tasting Aria, Liara couldn’t pass up Shepard either. She wrapped a hand around the base of Aria’s shaft, stroking her through the rest of her climax, while she took Shepard’s cockhead in her mouth.

Shepard’s orgasm was just as lengthy as Aria’s, and Liara had plenty of time to enjoy its flavor. It wasn’t easy to swallow so much, but she kept at it anyway. She loved the way Shepard moaned with each pass of her tongue, spilling out more every time.

Aria kept going as well, pulsing hard in Liara’s hand as she covered it with thick fluid. Saddened by the waste, and struck with sudden inspiration, Liara urged the two alphas to shift closer, guiding them with her hands until their cocks were nearly touching. Once Liara had them where she wanted them, she took both heads in her mouth at once, swirling her tongue from one to the other, making sure to lick up every last drop that escaped the twitching tips.

That earned her a few more bursts of pleasure from both of the alphas. Shepard pawed at the back of her head, while Aria made a few weak attempts at thrusting, but Liara kept them both firmly under her control until she’d finished them off. If they wanted the considerable pleasure she could offer, they would have to learn how to share, even in the face of their ruts.

By the time the two alphas were done, Liara was a complete mess. Shepard and Aria had managed to get come on her cheeks, her lips, her crest, both of her hands, and her lab coat, not to mention the considerable amount she’d swallowed. However, her dishevelled state didn’t stop her from feeling powerful. She had left the alphas panting, and they both stared at her with a mixture of satisfaction and lingering hunger. Their cocks remained hard as well, bobbing invitingly in front of Liara. 

_Good._ _They’ve had their relief. Now, it’s time for me to have mine._

“Which one of you thinks she deserves my azure first?” she asked, looking from Shepard to Aria.

“Me,” they both said at once, before locking eyes and snarling at each other.

Liara gave their lengths a playful squeeze, bringing their attention back to her. “I promise not to neglect either of you, assuming you behave yourselves. But one of you needs to go first, because I need filling.”

Her scent said the same thing, and she knew that Shepard and Aria had picked up on it by the way they breathed deeply and hungrily, as if they thought that by drawing in every bit of her smell, they might be the first to stake their claim. “I’m technically the guest here,” Aria pointed out. “Doesn’t that warrant special treatment?”

Shepard looked as though she might protest, but to Liara’s surprise, her bondmate gave Aria a curt nod. “Fine. But don’t drag it out too long the first time.”

The way Shepard said ‘the first time’ caused Liara to shiver with anticipation. She suspected she would be spending most of the weekend with Shepard or Aria inside her, sometimes even both at once. That second prospect was especially delightful to consider.  _ What is that English phrase Shepard uses? No time like the present. _

“I have a compromise in mind, one which should satisfy both of you.” Liara clambered to her feet, gratefully accepting the helpful hand Shepard offered. She took a napkin from the table to wipe off the worst of the mess on her face and hands before moving on to her sticky clothing. Under other circumstances, she might have enjoyed drawing out the process in order to tantalize the two alphas, but she was too needy for patience.

Still, Shepard and Aria seemed to enjoy the show all the same. First Liara’s coat, and then her shirt, pants, bra, and finally sodden underwear were tossed into a pile on the floor, and at each discarded garment, her lovers’ eyes grew a little wider.

Once she was naked, Shepard made to stand up, but Liara stopped her with a firm, “Stay there.” Obediently, Shepard leaned back in her chair, and Liara straddled her waist, taking her slippery cock in hand and drawing the tip to her azure.

“I thought I was going first,” Aria said, with a clear note of alpha possessiveness in her voice.

Liara smirked at Aria from over her shoulder. “You’ll have your turn in a moment. Just wait for me to get settled.” She continued staring at Aria’s face as she positioned Shepard’s cockhead at her entrance, swiveling her hips in order to sink down. Although she was wet and incredibly eager, she still gasped at the stretch, fluttering as she adjusted to Shepard’s significant thickness.

Shepard wasted no time grasping her hips and tugging them down. With her help, Liara managed to take the first several inches at once, maintaining eye contact with Aria all the while. The raw desire burning there coaxed another wave of slickness to spill from her core, and she took the rest of Shepard’s length far more easily, sinking down with a happy sigh.

“What are you up to?” Shepard mumbled, scattering kisses over Liara’s chest. She drew a nipple between her lips, and Liara arched, breaking her heated staring contest with Aria to face her bondmate once more.

“I can handle both of you at once. When I said I needed filling, I meant it.”

“That works for me,” Aria declared. In spite of her effort to sound nonchalant, her eagerness was evident and Liara shared her enthusiasm. This particular configuration wasn’t something they did often, since it would leave Tevos unattended, but her friend’s absence provided Liara with a perfect opportunity to indulge.

“I’ll need some lube,” Aria added.

“Top shelf in the cabinet on the left,” Shepard told her.

Aria’s brow arched. “You keep lube in the kitchen?”

“It’s always good to have some close by,” Shepard replied. She ran a hand along Liara’s side, teasing the swell of her breast.  “I never know where she’s going to start up with me, especially when she’s in heat.”

Liara might’ve pointed out that Shepard was equally fond of initiating sex in unusual places, but her bondmate chose that moment to thrust upward. Even though it was only a small, sharp motion, it still made Liara gasp. As much fun as she’d had playing with the two alphas, the lack of reciprocation had left her ragged.

However, they couldn’t get started in earnest until Aria was inside her too. While they waited, Shepard kept up her kisses and caresses, but after that first thrust, she kept her hips still. Liara knew it must be taking all of Shepard’s self-control to hold back, and the anticipation of what that would mean when her bondmate finally let go only made her more eager to begin.

Mercifully, Aria didn’t take long to find the lubricant. Liara watched hungrily as she applied a generous amount to her cock, rubbing it all over herself as she settled in behind Liara.

“Lift her up a little bit,” Aria said, and Shepard’s strong hands took hold of Liara’s hips to do just that. Liara whined as she temporarily lost a few inches of Shepard’s cock, but her attention was rapidly drawn to the feeling of Aria’s tip pressing against her other entrance. It was a tight fit, but Aria knew what she was doing. Her hands joined Shepard’s on Liara’s hips, and slowly but firmly, she worked the slick head of her cock inside.

As the second penetration began, Liara whimpered. This part was always slightly overwhelming, but Shepard was there, kissing her collarbone and stroking her crest as Aria filled her.

“Good girl,” Shepard whispered. “There’s my good omega.”

“That’s it,” Aria added, pressing her own kiss onto Liara’s shoulder blade. “You can do it, T’Soni.”

Gradually, Liara’s body relaxed, and it wasn’t long before Aria was far enough inside that Shepard could loosen her grip, letting Liara sink down onto the two alpha’s cocks. “There you go, sweetheart,” Shepard purred. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

‘Good’ didn’t even begin to describe it. Liara felt gloriously, decadently full. Her azure and rear burned from the stretch, but in the best way imaginable. “Oh Goddess, yes. It’s just right.”

Aria took that as permission to move. Liara was grateful that the alpha’s strokes started off slow, giving her time to adjust, but the gentle buildup didn’t last long. Soon Liara was whining and arching in Shepard’s lap, stirring her hips in search of a more insistent rhythm. She needed Aria and Shepard to fill her, not merely rest inside her.

Shepard latched onto one of her nipples, growling possessively around the mouthful of flesh. The low sound’s vibrations shot straight down to Liara’s clit, and she flinched as Aria’s nails dug into her backside, groping both cheeks and spreading them apart — undoubtedly to watch her cock sink in and out. “She’s so tight, Shepard,” Aria mumbled, her breath coming in hot pants beside Liara’s cheek.

“And getting tighter,” Shepard said as she released Liara’s nipple, kissing across her chest. “Feel her pulsing?”

When certain moods struck her, Liara very much enjoyed being spoken of like an object, an omega meant to be used and fucked. Tonight, however, was different. She wasn’t merely some toy for Aria and Shepard to play with. She had her own desires, and she made them known by reaching back and removing one of Aria’s hands from her ass, guiding it around her waist and between her legs. Fortunately, Aria got the message. She took over stroking Liara’s clit, rubbing in rough circles.

Even though she had been the one to make the demand, the sudden increase in pressure caused Liara to stiffen and cry out. It was almost too much, being stretched to her absolute limits while also enduring the torturous manipulations of Aria’s fingers. Combined with the warm pressure of Shepard’s mouth, it sent her hurtling toward release.

Liara didn’t attempt to stave off her peak. Tonight was about her pleasure as much as it was about soothing Aria and Shepard’s ruts, and she was all too eager to take what she needed from them. She came on Aria’s next thrust, clenching greedily around both alphas and releasing a flood of wetness over their cocks.

“Fuck,” Aria grunted, letting her rhythm falter. Shepard took advantage, dragging Liara down into her lap and thrusting up as far as she could go. Aria wasn’t distracted for long though, and Liara yelped as the two of them started pumping faster, fucking her through her climax.

It was too much to bear. Her mind blossomed outward, searching for something to grasp, a soul to soothe the fire that lived within her own. She needed a connection. Needed an alpha. Needed her mate. Although she could sense Aria nearby, she clung to Shepard, drawn to her bondmate through instinct and familiarity. She sighed with relief as her mind melded with Shepard’s, with the sweet and earnest woman who had not only saved the galaxy, but made her feel like the most important person in it.

_ Love you, _ Shepard thought as soon as they joined.

Liara returned her own feelings of love, but they came in towering waves, too enormous and wild to be contained in something as weak as words. She sent Shepard pure feelings, of pleasure and adoration and devotion, and when Shepard came inside her, flooding her azure with warm jets of come, Liara forgot all traces of her earlier jealousy. Shepard was hers, just as she was Shepard’s.

Which didn’t mean she could forget about Aria for long. The other alpha had eased off during the meld, but as it faded, she increased her tempo once again.  It was a sharp return to the real world, but a welcome one. Liara was still sensitive from her climax, and the feeling of Aria’s long cock hitting her deepest places generated waves of pleasure, almost too much for her to take.

Aria was unravelling just as fast. Her grip tightened, and her teeth latched onto Liara’s shoulder. She knew better than to leave a deep mark on Shepard’s mate, but the sharp pressure still made Liara whimper. Shepard caught the end of the sound with a kiss. Though she’d stopped moving, her cock remained firm inside Liara, and it wouldn’t be long before her rut took hold once more.

But Liara couldn’t focus on that, not with the way Aria was driving into her. The alpha bottomed out on her next stroke, and as she held herself deep inside, Liara felt pressure against her mind. It was uncharacteristically considerate for Aria, a request for entry rather than a demand. The two of them didn’t always meld during sex, but this time, Liara was happy to let her in. The intensity of the moment required no less.

The joining was different with Aria. There was certainly a note of affection there, but more than anything, what Liara felt was desire, raw, hungry, and powerful. There had always been an animal attraction between the two of them, and now Liara drank it in greedily. She wanted every drop that Aria had to give, her release but also her pleasure.

Aria shared it eagerly. As their thoughts linked ever more deeply, Liara felt the exquisite pressure of her own muscles squeezing down around Aria’s length. It was the last straw. She wasn’t sure if it was her climax pulling Aria over the edge, or Aria’s doing the same to her, but it didn’t matter. In the meld, their bliss was one. She felt Aria’s come flooding into her even while she shared in the profound relief coming from the alpha at finding release. Their bodies clenched and pulsed together, the sensations blending together seamlessly.

Lost in ecstasy, neither kept up any walls around their thoughts. Along with pleasure, memories and feelings flowed freely between them, including a few things Liara wished she hadn’t shared. As their orgasms ebbed, Liara felt Aria touching on the strange mixture of jealousy and arousal she had felt earlier in the evening.

_ Well, well, T’Soni, isn’t that interesting? _

Aria weakened the meld enough to let Liara see her leaning forward, arching toward Shepard. Her bondmate was surprised at first, but she realized what Aria was doing quickly enough. The two alphas’ lips came together in a passionate kiss, and Liara moaned. The motion had pressed both of them even further inside her, but more than that, the sight of Aria and Shepard in such a heated moment was unreasonably delicious.

_ Is it better now that you get to watch? _ Aria sent, showing Liara a glimpse of her own enjoyment of the kiss.

_ Oh yes. _

Liara twisted around, planting a sharp kiss on the side of Aria’s neck. The pressure made the alpha jog her hips, sending a jolt of pleasure through Liara as Aria turned away from Shepard to kiss her instead.

Their lips remained joined for a long time, kissing until the pulses of their shared release faded. Gradually, the blazing heat that burned within Liara’s body melted into a languorous, liquid warmth, one that left her feeling heavy and satisfied. She broke away from Aria’s mouth with a deep sigh, relaxing forward into Shepard’s embrace.

Only then did Liara notice the mild discomforts that came with her position. The fullness in her azure and ass had a slight soreness to it. Her thighs were sticky with an overflow of come from the two alphas — since she wasn’t in heat, they hadn’t knotted, and their release had dripped everywhere. She would undoubtedly have to clean the kitchen, although she was in no condition to do so anytime soon. Her neck and shoulder actually stung from where she had been bitten.

_ But it was all worth it. Every single moment. _

She smiled at Shepard, then at Aria, finding one of their hands with each of hers and squeezing them in thanks.

“Well, have we made up for our ancient indiscretion?” Aria’s tone was teasing, but also laced with affection, something Liara rarely heard in the Queen of Omega’s voice — and something she doubted many others were granted the privilege of witnessing.

“Hardly ancient,” Liara sniffed. “It was only a few years ago.”

“You’re only in your hundreds,” Aria said. “Don’t lecture me on the passage of time.”

“Stop it,” Shepard growled. She nosed at Liara’s neck, placing a kiss on the sensitive ridges, and Liara’s walls fluttered. “So, do you forgive us?”

Liara smirked. There was nothing to forgive, and yet, it wouldn’t hurt to keep the two alphas at her service for a little longer. Beside, making up for their ‘mistake’ would be pleasurable for them as well. “Yes, on one condition. Aria hasn’t been inside my azure yet. And you, Shepard, haven’t been in my ass. After a shower, if the two of you are willing to oblige me… I might consider forgiving you.”

Aria and Shepard exchanged a heated look. After a moment of silent communication, Aria withdrew, causing Liara to moan with a mixture of relief and disappointment at the loss. The moan turned to one of pleasure as Shepard lifted her with strong arms, standing up from the chair without pulling out. Liara tightened her grip on Shepard’s shoulders, wrapping her legs around her bondmate’s waist for additional support.

“I think we can manage that,” Shepard growled. “Don’t you, Aria?”

Aria was already halfway out of the kitchen, fumbling to tuck her cock back into her pants for the short journey upstairs. Eventually, she gave up, allowing her zipper to remain down and granting Liara a very enticing view of her swelling shaft. “We can if you move your ass, Shepard. Come on.”

Liara gasped as Shepard began carrying her out of the kitchen, causing the alpha’s cock to make small stirring motions inside her. She sincerely doubted they would make it out of the shower before Shepard and Aria began fucking her again, but that was more than fine with Liara. 

_ Not to mention that it will make a good story for Tevos later on. That way, I won’t be the only one experiencing a little jealousy…  and perhaps Aria and Shepard will decide to ‘apologize’ to her as well. _


End file.
